


17 Ways to Say I Love You

by hoonie_bby



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Ways To Say I Love You, just gyuhoon being soft bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonie_bby/pseuds/hoonie_bby
Summary: 17 different ways Mingyu and Jihoon said ‘I Love You’ to each other.





	1. “Pull Over, Let Me Drive For a While”

Jihoon and Mingyu were on their way home after a family dinner party that Mingyu’s mother invited them to. They just so happened to live two hours away from their apartment. So that meant they had to leave a little bit earlier to arrive on time, because usually Mingyu, takes a while on what to decide to wear, despite Jihoon saying he looks good in everything. 

Mingyu decided to drive all the way there and back. But half way through their road trip back home, Mingyu started to get drowsy. Jihoon saw the exhaustion on Mingyu’s face.

“Mingyu, pull over”.

“What for?” Mingyu asked a little confused.

“Let me drive for a while”.

“You sure?”.

“Yes, now please pull over, you look exhausted” Jihoon requested.

Mingyu pulled over on the side of the road not long after Jihoon told him too. Mingyu got out of the driver’s seat, but before he got into the passenger’s seat Jihoon stopped him to give him a warm hug. Mingyu kissed Jihoon’s cheek before getting into the car. Jihoon smiled to himself before getting in the car himself.

“Maybe we should of stayed at Mum’s” Mingyu whispered softly.

“It’s okay Mingyu, were almost home” Jihoon said taking the taller’s hand into his. 

“Can you wake me up when we get home?” Mingyu asked looking fondly at the elder. 

“I’ll wake you up, it’s okay, you can sleep Mingyu”.

“Will you be okay?”.

“Yes baby, I’ll be okay. But let’s go, the sooner we get home the quicker we can get into our comfy bed” Jihoon spoke, rubbing Mingyu’s hand softly.

Mingyu just let out a soft “Okay” before closing his eyes. The pair’s hands separated when Jihoon drove off.

Mingyu’s soft snores were heard in the car not long after they took off. A smile was brought to his face when he briefly looked at the younger. Jihoon couldn’t believe he was so lucky to get a guy like him.


	2. “Come here, Let me fix it”

Mingyu and Jihoon were hiding. Not from anything dangerous, but from a man called Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan was in charge of keeping the pair apart before the wedding. He obviously wasn’t doing a good job as the soon to be married couple was standing in front of each other in one of the unoccupied rooms at the church.

Jihoon was just looking at Mingyu fondly. While Mingyu was happily returning the look.

“Mingyu, you look so handsome” Jihoon spoke, grabbing Mingyu’s hands in his.

“Thank you Hoonie” Jihoon received a small kiss on the cheek from Mingyu. “But look at you babe, you are smoking hot” Jihoon hid his face in Mingyu’s chest, his ears and face felt like they were on fire.

“Stop it”.

“I’m gonna shout to the whole world, what a hot husband I have, after we officially get married” Mingyu exclaimed proudly, wearing a huge smile on his face.

Mingyu was about to speak again, but Jihoon heard Jeonghan’s voice from down the hall, forcing a finger on Mingyu’s lip.

“I swear to go you two, you’ll be dead after this”. Jeonghan voice got smaller and once it wasn’t heard no more the pair broke out into giggles.

Jihoon looked at his watch, and started to panic. “Oh my god, we’ve got 10 minutes. Do I look fine?”.Jihoon started to ask a million questions, but Mingyu stopped him before he could ask more.

“Hey, it’s okay Jihoon, I promise. You look absolutely amazing love”.

Mingyu’s hands were rubbing up and down Jihoon’s back. Jihoon never said it out loud but he always calmed down a lot faster when Mingyu did exactly that. Mingyu caught on quickly, and began to do it more often. Jihoon took a deep breath and looked in the mirror that was in the room.

“My hair, I messed it up, what do I do Gyu?’.

“Come here, let me fix it”. Jihoon did exactly that, standing back in front of Mingyu. Mingyu touched his hair a little putting the strand pieces back in their place. “There we go, still beautiful as ever Hoonie”.

Jihoon placed his hands on Mingyu’s cheeks, giving him a quick peck on the lips, before leaving the other man’s embrace, with a hand on the door knob Jihoon spoke a simple sentence.

“See you out there, husband-to-be”.


	3. "Happy Birthday Baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not mingyu's or jihoon's birthday atm but I wrote this awhile ago and only finished it today.
> 
> sorry for a late update too! i can't promise i will update more often, but i will post again as soon as i can

It was the morning of Mingyu’s birthday.

 

Jihoon had planned out their whole morning, before they would have to go out for a birthday lunch with the boys, and then out to Mingyu’s parents for dinner.

 

Mingyu was still fast asleep, lying on his side, with his mouth slightly open. Jihoon not long woke up, and was just staring at the younger’s features. Most people don’t look great in the morning after a night’s sleep, but to Jihoon, Mingyu still looked so incredibly beautiful in this state.

 

“God you are so beautiful” Jihoon muttered softly.

 

“Really? With my hair in every direction?”.

 

Mingyu’s words made Jihoon jump, not realising he had woken up.

 

“Yes, even with your hair everywhere” Mingyu let a few giggles out before kissing Jihoon on his cheek.

 

Jihoon placed his hands on either side of Mingyu’s face and kissed him softly. “Happy Birthday Baby”.

 

Mingyu smiled and attacked Jihoon with a hug, pulling him on top to smother him in kisses. “You're the only thing I need for my birthday Hoonie, I don't need any presents”.

 

“Well I may have got you some presents, you can't stop me loser” Jihoon spoke, leaning into Mingyu’s embrace more. 

 

Once the two stopped giggling in bed, Jihoon wrapped a blindfold over Mingyu’s eyes and led him out to the lounge room. There was a fairly large box sitting on the coffee table, with just a simple pattern of blue strips. Mingyu was sat down on the couch and before his blindfold was taken off Jihoon placed his phone on the tv stand and pressed record.

 

“Hoonie, this box is big, what’s in it?” Mingyu looked up at Jihoon, who was standing up.

 

“Open it and find out love” Jihoon sat down next to Mingyu and waited for him to open the big box.

 

On the top surrounded by tissue paper, was Jang Dongwoo’s Bye album, before Jihoon could speak again, Mingyu tackled him in a hug. Jihoon new Mingyu had been eyeing the album. He thought he could spend a little extra and get it signed for him. Mingyu had saw another box in the tissue paper and took it out.

In that box had been a little cookbook for desserts. That wasn’t all the boxes yet, in the next one had been a tie Jihoon thought was funny and knew Mingyu would love. Jihoon ordered a special tie with his face all over it, it was multiple pictures of [the same photo Jihoon took himself](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/293085888249164661/). In the next box was a photo frame of the two. And in the very last box was the most important present yet. Jihoon didn’t know if looked like it, but he felt like he was sweating beads, as he was nervous for Mingyu’s reaction.

 

In the last box was a ring.

 

Mingyu carefully opened the box and immediately dropped his jaw.

 

“Is this…?”.

 

Before you knew it Jihoon was down on one knee before Mingyu.

 

“Marry me?” Jihoon spoke softly, lifting his head to look Mingyu in the eyes.

 

Jihoon was immediately lifted into Mingyu’s arms, and was spun around. Jihoon’s feet landed on the couch and now he was face to face with his lover. Mingyu whispered a soft Yes before kissing him on the Lips.

 

When they both parted, their smiles were so big, someone would be blinded because both men were shining. Jihoon took the ring out of the box and slid the ring on Mingyu’s finger. Mingyu embraced the elder and wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist. Jihoon immediately returning the hug.

 

“I love your presents Hoonie, I absolutely love them” Mingyu whispered.

 

“That’s not all Minggu, I have something else but we both got to get ready” Jihoon hopped off the couch and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go babe”.

  
  


 

 


End file.
